Adieu Jacob
by Atlante41
Summary: Trait d'union entre la mort de Jacob et la scène au bord du lac à la fin de Threads.


**ADIEU JACOB**

Spoiler : saison 8, _Threads_ (juste avant la dernière séquence au bord du lac)

Genre : pas de gros ship (dsl...), de la romance, un peu de drame, un peu d'humour...

Disclaimer : je n'ai rien inventé, tout appartient à la MGM, qui ne me verse aucun tribut.

* * *

La cérémonie s'achevait. Sous une pluie battante, la foule défilait lentement devant le caveau béant, congratulant avec componction les parents du défunt. Lesquels brillaient par leur nombre extrêmement réduit: trois! Trois personnes, c'était tout ce qui restait de la famille de Jacob Carter. Mark et sa femme, tout d'abord, l'expression sombre mais pas nécessairement affligée, juste ce qu'il fallait pour la circonstance. Nul n'ignorait les différents qui opposaient le père et le fils, et malgré leur réconciliation bien des années auparavant, il était resté entre eux une distance infranchissable que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu la volonté ou le courage de franchir. Mark avait d'ailleurs refusé d'amener ses enfants aux obsèques de leur grand-père, estimant, peut-être à juste titre, qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour ce genre de choses. A la droite de son frère, Sam, dans sa tenue militaire d'apparat, observait une froideur bien trop rigide pour être naturelle, répondant aux condoléances d'un petit coup de menton à peine marqué, le regard réfugié derrière une vitre de grisaille particulièrement lugubre. Ses yeux, habituellement si clairs, avaient pris une couleur anthracite, exactement semblable au ciel qui s'acharnait à déverser sur le cortège funèbre toutes ses humeurs les plus liquides.

Un peu à l'écart, lui aussi en tenue d'apparat, Jack O'Neill considérait cette triste scène sans en perdre une miette, avec son expression indéchiffrable des mauvais jours, qui avait dissuadé tous les importuns présents à la cérémonie de tenter la moindre approche. Près de lui, Daniel et Teal'c, en costume noir, attendaient sans un geste, le premier visiblement atterré, non pas tant de la disparition brutale de Jacob Carter, mais du chagrin silencieux qu'éprouvait son amie et collègue, le second planté sur le gazon du cimetière comme un mégalithe, incarnation même de l'impassibilité, mais avec, tout de même, une lueur de curiosité au fond du regard: sans doute n'accompagnait-on pas de cette façon les défunts sur Chulak. Un peu plus loin derrière eux, quelques Tok'Ras discrètement affublés de vêtements terriens étaient venus rendre un hommage silencieux à leur ancien compagnon. Non sans heurts, d'ailleurs. Il avait fallu toute la diplomatie de Daniel pour les convaincre de laisser la dépouille de Jacob Carter, et donc aussi celle de Selmak, sur Terre. Trois jours de négociations acharnées. Trois jours durant lesquels Jack avait tenu Sam à l'écart de ces tractations sordides, estimant qu'il n'était pas utile d'ajouter à la peine qu'elle s'efforçait, plutôt mal, de dissimuler derrière une raideur toute militaire. Trois jours interminables, selon les propres mots de Daniel, qui supportait de plus en plus mal la suffisance des Tok'Ras.

Enfin, les derniers éléments de la foule se dispersèrent, sous la pluie qui redoublait d'intensité. Les Tok'Ras eux-mêmes, indisposés par ce temps fort peu clément, s'éloignèrent, sous l'égide de quelques soldats chargés de les raccompagner à la Porte des Etoiles. Daniel, comprenant sans peine que Jack ne s'en irait pas sans son second, fit un signe discret à Teal'c qui approuva du regard; ils s'avancèrent vers Sam, se contentèrent de serrer brièvement ses mains entre les leurs et, après un dernier signe de tête amical en direction de Mark et de sa femme, refluèrent vers les voitures protocolaires qui stationnaient en contrebas.

Un long silence s'écoula ensuite. Figée au bord de la fosse mortuaire, Sam fixait d'un œil vide le cercueil recouvert du drapeau américain détrempé. Mark et sa femme échangeaient des coups d'œil interrogateurs, visiblement indécis sur l'attitude à adopter.

-Sam…

Elle ne cilla même pas, indifférente à tout, avec un seul désir: celui de disparaître elle aussi dans cette terre sombre gorgée d'eau, tranquille, enfin…

-Sam, nous allons te raccompagner…

-Non.

-Cela ne sert à rien que tu restes là, tu vas finir par prendre froid…

Elle puisa dans ses dernières ressources pour se composer un sourire rassurant, mais qui jurait tellement faux qu'elle n'en paraissait que plus pathétique.

-Ça ira, Mark.

-Sam…

-Ça ira, répéta-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.

Il comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister.

-D'accord, dit-il. Mais si… enfin, si tu ne veux pas être seule, tu sais que tu peux venir à la maison… Ok?

Elle acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Et son frère sut immédiatement qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Telle était Sam depuis toujours, couvant ses douleurs en silence, sous une carapace plus ou moins solide. Il la serra un bref instant dans ses bras.

-A bientôt, Sam. Je t'attends à Denver pour l'anniversaire du petit.

Elle sourit encore. Bien sûr, elle irait. Dans quelques temps. Quand le déluge se serait tari et que le beau temps serait revenu.

-Mark…

-Oui?

-Je suis désolée…

-Désolée pourquoi, mon cœur?

-Pour Pete…

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je me fiche de Pete, ok?

-Mais c'est ton ami…

-Quoi que tu en penses, je n'ai jamais cherché à te jeter dans ses bras.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que…

-Sam!

Elle baissa la tête.

-Sam, si tu n'étais pas heureuse avec lui, tu as bien fait de rompre, c'est assez clair comme ça?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle. Merci.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au cercueil.

-Je l'ai présenté à papa.

-Vraiment? Et?

-Il n'a rien dit.

-Ce qui, vu le caractère de papa, est très explicite…

-Oui. Il a été… militaire.

Mark esquissa un sourire amusé et la serra encore une fois dans ses bras.

-Prends soin de toi, Sam. Promis?

-Promis… soupira-t-elle.

Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire, ce qu'elle devait faire pour surmonter cette douleur qui n'en finissait pas de grandir : reprendre au plus vite le cours de sa vie habituelle, se plonger dans des expériences complexes, prendre une mission, n'importe laquelle, mais risquée au possible, et se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille, jusqu'à ce que cet horrible trou qui faisait saigner son cœur devienne plus supportable. Pas inexistant, seulement supportable. Elle savait déjà qu'il ne se refermerait jamais et qu'il lui faudrait vivre avec. Vivre avec le regret de n'avoir prolongé la vie de son père que de quatre malheureuses années alors que le symbiote Tok'Râ aurait dû, en toute logique, le faire devenir centenaire… Il l'avait guéri de son cancer… puis tué… irrémédiablement tué…

Elle suivit du regard Mark et sa femme qui s'éloignaient rapidement sous l'averse, pressés de se mettre au sec. Elle, elle ne sentait plus la pluie tant elle avait froid à l'intérieur. Une migraine sourde, due au chagrin qu'elle refoulait, roulait sous ses tempes. S'en aller? Et le laisser seul, là, dans la terre? Pour toujours livré à la nuit éternelle? Un haut-le-cœur l'ébranla comme un tremblement de terre sous-marin mais, une fois de plus, elle parvint à contenir la vague amère qui fluait et refluait au fond de son estomac. Partir. Il fallait partir. Cependant, elle n'y parvenait pas.

La main qui se posa sur son épaule l'arracha brutalement à ses rêveries sinistres.

-Venez.

Un simple mot, rien qu'un simple mot. Et comme toujours, c'était lui qui avait trouvé. Pas de paroles inutiles contre lesquelles elle se fût immédiatement braquée. Pas de visage compassé, ni de formules de condoléances formatées. Juste sa main sur son épaule et un mot, un seul. Elle le suivit sans rien ajouter, luttant contre l'envie brûlante de se jeter à son cou pour y déverser toute sa douleur en de longs sanglots bruyants et libérateurs.

Pas de voiture officielle. Sur ordre de Jack, tout le personnel du SGC avait quitté les lieux. Dans l'allée goudronnée qui rejoignait la grand-route, il ne restait que le coupé de Sam. Il tendit la main, elle lui donna les clefs sans protester et s'installa du côté passager. Constata qu'il prenait, non pas la direction de la base, mais celle de son domicile à elle. Prit enfin conscience qu'elle était trempée jusqu'aux os.Et frissonna violemment.

-Vous allez vous en sortir, Carter.

-Oui, mon Général… répondit-elle d'une voix atone.

Ce fut tout. A quoi bon en rajouter? Du reste, le trajet fut bref. Il se gara soigneusement devant la clôture qui entourait le pavillon de Sam. La conduisit à l'intérieur. Et devant son air plutôt désorienté, sourit et déclara:

-Je crois qu'une douche bien chaude et des vêtements secs vous feront le plus grand bien.

Elle ne répondit rien et disparut en direction du premier étage. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, trois quarts d'heure plus tard, vêtue d'un jean et d'un chemisier légèrement entrouvert, elle constata que lui aussi s'était changé – Dieu sait où il avait pris les vêtements! –, qu'il avait entrepris de faire une omelette – de toute façon, son frigo ne contenait rien qui permît de cuisiner autre chose – et qu'il avait aussi repêché un bac de glace au fond du congélateur – chocolat, noix de pécan, l'une de ses préférées. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait adoré ce repas de fortune en tête à tête avec lui, le tout arrosé de deux ou trois bières brunes. Mais ce soir-là, elle se sentait au bord de la syncope, effet probablement conjugué du chagrin, de la migraine et de la famine qu'elle s'imposait depuis deux jours.

-Allez vous asseoir, Carter, déclara-t-il sans lever les yeux de la poêle où mijotaient les œufs soigneusement battus.

-Je… commença-t-elle.

-Si vous tombez dans les pommes, je serai obligé de vous ramener dare-dare au SGC, de vous livrer aux analyses du Docteur Bright, de lui fournir des explications fort embarrassantes dont vous et moi nous passerons fort bien… Pour finir, vous passerez une bien mauvaise nuit à l'infirmerie… et moi aussi.

Elle ne répondit rien à cette évidence. En son for intérieur, elle reconnaissait qu'il avait raison. Qu'elle n'était pas en état de réfléchir aux causes et aux conséquences, et encore moins d'en calculer la portée. Elle aimait bien Bright, qui avait su remplacer Janet sans chercher à en effacer le souvenir. Mais ce jeune Docteur restait une étrangère, malgré tout, qui ne pouvait mesurer, ni seulement concevoir, les liens particuliers qui unissaient les trois membres de SG1 et leur ancien chef d'équipe, le Général Jack O'Neill lui-même. Encore moins ceux qui la reliaient, elle, audit Général.

Elle fit quelques pas au hasard et choisit de se réfugier dans un angle de son canapé, en chien de fusil, tendue à rompre. Ses souvenirs déferlaient à nouveau, proches ou lointains, avec une telle intensité que son crâne tout entier semblait la proie des flammes. Le paradoxe étant que tout le reste de son corps restait glacé jusqu'à la moelle des os. Aucun feu de cheminée, aucune douche chaude ne pouvaient combattre ce froid-là.

Elle sentit les coussins du canapé s'affaisser près d'elle. Une main ferme, reconnaissable entre mille et plus, ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux dont quelques boucles étaient tombées devant son visage. Puis il l'attira, d'un geste doux mais ferme, contre son torse mince et nerveux. Elle se raidit, un bref instant, avant de se détendre. Oui, c'était ça. C'était exactement ça dont elle avait besoin, qu'elle espérait, même, depuis le début de cette affreuse journée. Lui seul pouvait se permettre cette familiarité. Lui seul était capable de faire taire l'angoisse qui l'étreignait. Lui seul… et personne d'autre.

-Carter…

-Mon Général? marmotta-t-elle d'une voix étouffée, redoutant à présent qu'il ne la repousse.

-Il faut que vous sachiez une chose très importante…

Elle leva la tête, le regard rempli d'incompréhension et d'appréhension.

-Même les meilleurs soldats ont le droit de pleurer.

Etait-ce le déclic qu'elle attendait en vain depuis des jours? Elle sentit ses yeux déborder brusquement, avec la violence d'un fleuve en crue. Cet océan de tristesse qu'elle réfreinait depuis de trop longues journées la submergeait soudain, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle jeta son visage dans la chemise de Jack, le corps vibrant de spasmes ravageurs. Et paradoxalement silencieux. Ainsi sanglote la neige quand elle fond.

Jack ne fit pas un geste pour la consoler et ne prononça pas une parole de plus. A quoi bon? Il la laissa pleurer tout son saoul, pendant au moins une demi-heure, puis reprendre une respiration à peu près normale pendant un laps de temps au moins équivalent. Et même après, ils restèrent longtemps, l'un contre l'autre, sans bouger, dans le living-room qui se remplissait d'ombres. Vide, épuisée et privée de toute volonté, Sam reposait sans force aucune, la tête nichée dans l'épaule de Jack. Au bout d'un très long moment, il entendit son souffle prendre un rythme plus lent et devina qu'elle s'assoupissait. Il attendit encore un peu puis, quand il fut certain qu'elle était profondément endormie, il se leva, passa une main sous ses genoux et la souleva avec précaution. Sam remua un peu, murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais ne s'éveilla pas. Rassuré sur ce point, il se dirigea vers le premier étage.

La chambre de Sam. Il n'y était jamais entré, mais sut d'instinct où elle se situait. Il poussa la porte du bout du pied, traversa la pièce en diagonale et déposa son fardeau au milieu du lit avec une douceur dont la quasi totalité des gens qu'il connaissait le croyait sans doute incapable. Sam n'ouvrit pas un œil, mais son corps se recroquevilla sensiblement: à nouveau, le froid l'envahissait. Jack hésita, décida de fermer les lourds rideaux grenats chargés d'occulter la lumière du jour – quand jour il y avait, ce qui n'était plus le cas –, examina au passage un cadre contenant une photo de SG1 au grand complet – et qu'il connaissait: il avait la même chez lui – ainsi qu'une photo de famille représentant Jacob Carter, ses enfants, sa belle-fille et ses petits-enfants, puis revint près de Sam qui grelottait de plus en plus au risque de se réveiller. Enfin, il se décida: s'asseyant au bord du lit, il retira ses chaussures et s'allongea près d'elle. Instantanément, elle se détendit, et la température de son corps remonta de quelques degrés sensibles.

* * *

La nuit passa lentement pour Jack, réveillé au moindre mouvement qu'esquissait la dormeuse blottie contre lui. De temps en temps, elle s'agitait, gémissait, marmottait des paroles sans suite, en proie à un cauchemar particulièrement virulent, mais s'apaisait comme par miracle dès qu'il posait sa main sur son visage et murmurait quelques mots de réconfort. Elle eut un peu de fièvre au beau milieu de la nuit, fièvre qui tomba d'un coup sur les premières heures du matin. Enfin, vers sept heures, elle ouvrit les yeux… et sursauta, pétrifiée de confusion.

-Chhhhhttttt… Carter… grogna Jack d'une voix pâteuse. On se calme…

-Mon Général… murmura-t-elle, raide comme un piquet.

-J'ai dit: on se calme…

Elle resta crispée un long moment, avant de comprendre qu'il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper si elle persistait dans la rigidité. Aussi s'efforça-t-elle de chasser la tension qui l'avait envahie et les battements désordonnés de son cœur. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Elle se sentait sombrer dans une torpeur somme toute agréable. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-elle donc de dormir ainsi, blottie contre son supérieur comme un chaton frileux? Un faible sourire éclaira son visage pâli par le deuil.

-Comment ça va, ce matin, Carter?

-C'est-à-dire…

-Carter!

-Je me sens… fatiguée, avoua-t-elle tout bas. Comme si je n'avais pas du tout dormi.

-Je connais ça…

-Mais…

-Chut!... Il est affreusement tôt… Rien ne vous presse…

Une fois de plus, elle céda. Au fond, c'était plutôt agréable d'abandonner cette lutte qu'elle menait en permanence contre elle-même. De faire durer cette proximité qui chassait, pour un moment, les lourds nuages qui oppressaient ses tempes comme un étau. Elle somnola encore un moment, bercée par la respiration de Jack, apaisée par son odeur. Au fond, le bonheur absolu tient à peu de choses…

Vers dix heures, enfin, Jack retira son bras de ses épaules.

-J'ai le bras engourdi! avoua-t-il.

-Oh, excusez-moi, mon Général, je ne…

-Chhhhtttt! Carter! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous dise de rester tranquille?

-Je…

-Je sais qu'en matière de compliments on peut trouver mieux, mais vous avez réellement une tête à faire peur! Alors… vous restez allongée, ok?

-Mais…

-Si vous êtes sage, je vous apporte une surprise!

Elle sourit faiblement.

-A vos ordres, mon Général…

-Eh bien voilà! Ça n'était tout de même pas si compliqué!

Il prit encore la précaution de poser sur ses épaules une légère couverture, puis disparut dans le couloir du premier étage. Sam attendit un long moment, tendant l'oreille pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, mais en vain. Pas un bruit n'émanait des profondeurs de la maison. Le seul son qui traversait le silence était les trilles des oiseaux perchés dans les arbres de son jardin. A la lueur vive qui éclairait les rideaux, elle comprit que la pluie avait cessé et qu'un soleil généreux inondait la ville. Et songea qu'une promenade au parc lui ferait le plus grand bien… en admettant que ses jambes soient à nouveau capables de la porter et que Jack la laissât s'échapper, ce qui n'était pas du tout certain! Elle se sentait anormalement faible, la tête lourde, mais, paradoxalement, elle allait mieux. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais supporté les enterrements. Celui de Janet, l'année précédente, avait déjà été une horreur; et celui de Daniel, lors de sa première ascension; et… oui, elle en avait bien trop souvent vécu dans sa vie et, loin de se blinder avec le temps qui passait, elle avait au contraire l'impression de devenir un peu plus poreuse à chaque fois. Jacob… Elle se pelotonna un peu plus étroitement dans sa couverture, à nouveau triste et apathique.

-Room service, bonjour!

Surprise, Sam se redressa en clignant des yeux… et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était à nouveau assoupie, Dieu savait combien de temps!

-Depuis quand n'aviez-vous pas fait une grasse matinée, Carter? demanda Jack.

Il traversa la chambre, les bras chargés d'un immense plateau recouvert de nourritures diverses: crêpes, pancakes, beignets, céréales, fruits, sirop d'érable, jus d'orange, etc. De quoi nourrir tout un régiment… ou un Jaffa doté d'un solide appétit.

-Mon Général… vous avez préparé tout ça pour _moi_?

-Et pour moi aussi, je meurs de faim!

Il déposa le plateau sur le lit, s'en alla écarter les rideaux et ouvrir la fenêtre, puis revint s'asseoir tranquillement à côté d'elle.

-Eh bien? Par quoi allez-vous commencer?

-A vrai dire…

-Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas faim, vous n'avez rien avalé depuis des siècles!

-Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir…

-Il est hors de question que vous sortiez de votre lit sans avoir pris quelque chose! Vous savez quoi? On est déjà moins triste quand on a l'estomac plein! Dixit ma pauvre vieille grand-mère du Minnesota… Paix à son âme!

-Votre grand-mère…

-Absolument! Alors? Pancakes ou Donuts?

-Les crêpes ont l'air appétissantes…

-Parfait!

Il passa la demi-heure suivante à faire le pitre, tout en s'assurant qu'elle absorbait jusqu'à la dernière miette de ce qu'il lui mettait dans son assiette.

-Au fait, Daniel a appelé.

-Vraiment?

-Il s'inquiète énormément pour vous!

-Daniel s'inquiète pour tout le monde, mon Général.

-C'est vrai… Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai émis une suggestion… et il a trouvé que c'était une très bonne idée!

-Quel genre de suggestion?

-Ah ça!… A vous de deviner!

Un sourire illumina le visage de Sam.

-Vous m'emmenez à la pêche?

Jack arbora un air faussement furieux.

-Vous m'avez entendu, c'est ça?

-Je vous jure que non, mon Général.

-Alors c'est d'accord?

-Euh…

-Daniel et Teal'c nous accompagnent.

-Oh?

-Ils sont ravis!

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde… Donc, si je comprends bien, je n'ai pas le choix…

Un sourire se glissa au coin des lèvres d'O'Neill.

-Ce n'est pas une obligation, Carter… Mais nous avons tous besoin de décompresser, vous ne croyez pas?

Elle dut convenir qu'il avait raison. La lutte contre les Réplicateurs, la seconde ascension de Daniel, le plan machiavélique d'Anubis pour éradiquer toute forme de vie dans la galaxie, la mort de Jacob, la rupture avec Pete, tout cela en moins de deux semaines, cela faisait beaucoup d'événements à digérer. Sans parler de leur vie personnelle. Sans parler de…

-C'est d'accord, mon Général. Quand partons-nous?

Visiblement satisfait, Jack répondit:

-Dans une heure…

-Donc j'ai au moins deux heures pour me préparer…

-Carter!

-Nous n'avons pas la même notion du temps, mon Général…

-Si vous le dites…

-Et je n'ai pas de canne à pêche…

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça!

-Ah…

-Donc, je passe prendre Teal'c et Daniel et je reviens dans une heure, ok?

-Ok…

-Ne me faites pas attendre…

Elle sourit, amusée.

-A vos ordres, mon Général.

Il lui adressa encore un petit geste amical et disparut dans le couloir. Peu après, elle entendit claquer la porte de la maison, et un sifflement joyeux s'éloigner peu à peu. Depuis quand sifflait-il? Et surtout aussi faux? A bien y réfléchir, elle ne l'avait jamais surpris à chantonner…

Sam paressa encore dix bonnes minutes. Elle se sentait presque bien, d'un calme de mer étale. Au fond, Jack n'avait pas tort. Un estomac plein change pas mal de perspectives… Même ce froid atroce qui la glaçait depuis des jours s'était momentanément évanoui.

Au bout d'un moment, elle prit tout de même le parti de se lever. Ses mouvements étaient lents, elle avait presque l'impression de se contempler dans un film au ralenti. La douche contribua à la remettre un peu plus en phase avec la réalité et ce fut même avec un certain entrain qu'elle prépara ses affaires pour ce week-end impromptu dans le Minnesota. Tout en choisissant ses vêtements, elle ne put réprimer un sourire joyeux : finalement, il avait réussi! Après des années de ténacité jamais découragée, elle avait enfin accepté. Pas étonnant qu'il fût gai comme un pinson. Si, une fois de plus, il avait fait l'un de ses stupides paris avec Daniel, l'archéologue perdrait encore au moins 20 dollars. Mais contrairement à son habitude, cette éventualité ne l'agaça même pas. Mieux, elle lui donna un peu de baume au cœur. Finalement, Jack avait raison : elle ne pouvait que s'en sortir.

Une heure et demie plus tard – comme quoi le temps s'écoulait plus lentement dans l'univers de Jack O'Neill –, le 4X4 du Général en chef du SGC s'arrêtait devant la maison du Lieutenant-Colonel Carter avec, à son bord, le très estimé Daniel Jackson, Docteur en archéologie, et Teal'c, redoutable guerrier extraterrestre venu d'une lointaine planète. Après les congratulations d'usage, Sam s'installa sagement sur la banquette arrière, tandis que Jack et Daniel calaient dans bien que mal son sac dans le coffre déjà fort encombré par leurs bagages respectifs, le matériel de pêche et… une glacière contenant le stock de bière indispensable à un week-end au bord de l'eau.

-Elle n'a pas l'air en forme… murmura Daniel.

Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil noir.

-En tout cas, c'est gentil à vous d'être resté auprès d'elle hier.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça pour être gentil! grommela O'Neill.

-Je sais, répondit Daniel avec un fin sourire. Et je me demandais…

A nouveau, Jack lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

-… Si vous voulez, je peux conduire, acheva Daniel d'une voix pleine de tact.

Une immense reconnaissance inonda le visage jusqu'à présent fermé de Jack. Il se contenta d'approuver cette suggestion d'un léger signe de tête. Ainsi était Daniel, à capter dans l'air tout ce qui passait et qui restait invisible aux yeux du plus grand nombre.Pas étonnant qu'il s'entendît aussi bien avec Teal'c. Leur communication passait par d'autres voies que la parole.

Plusieurs heures de route les séparaient du Minnesota. Au bout de dix minutes, Sam commença à piquer du nez. A la quinzième, Jack passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. A la vingtième, elle dormait profondément. Et à la vingt-et-unième, Daniel échangea un coup d'œil entendu avec Teal'c, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

* * *

Le lac, peu étendu en vérité contrairement à toutes les descriptions dithyrambiques que Jack en avait fait des années durant, étincelait sous le doux soleil de septembre. L'air était calme, un vent léger secouait les frondaisons de la forêt proche, seuls les chants des oiseaux altéraient la quiétude de ces lieux égarés en pleine nature. Assise à côté de Jack, sur le ponton, Sam s'étira longuement, sans se soucier des couinements réprobateurs de sa chaise de camping. Puis, s'efforçant de répéter de son mieux les gestes que son supérieur lui avait appris, elle commença à mouliner avec précaution le fil de sa canne à pêche.

-C'est génial… soupira-t-elle.

-Je vous l'ai toujours dit…

FIN


End file.
